Freed?
by Fairytailshipper2017
Summary: Freed had thought he had finally cut all ties with his family but he was soon to find out he was wrong. Thrown back into the formalities of high society through the worst way he can imagine, an arranged marriage.
1. The Marriage?

I going to be honest here I've never wrote fan fiction before but I see all these great stories on here and it makes me want to write one to. Not the best with grammar feel free to point out flaws.

Lucy sighed for what seemed to be the 100th time that day. , the Heartfilia estates head maid had been gushing over how great she looked and how happy she was for her and after the first twenty minutes it was really starting to get annoying.

Lucy stared into the mirror and had to admit she looked good ,she looked so much like her mother that she was unsure of the fact that she was looking at a mirror and not a picture of her mother. She was dressed in a floor length dress made of different shades of pinks and purples. There was a knock a the door which caused to quit talking when the door was open it revealed Lucy's parents Layla and Jude Hearfilia at seeing them quickly excused herself with a quick bow.

"Sit" was all Jude said as he motioned to the couch across from the one he and Layla had just sat down at.

Lucy did as her father said and sat looking at her mother and father with a small frown upon her lips "Do you really think it is necessary for me to get married so soon?"

Her father sighed before speaking in a voice that left no room for argument "Lucy how many times am I going to have to tell you that creating a tie to the Justine family is essential in further expanding the Heartfilia railways reach?"

"I know but I'm only 17 isn't that a little young to be getting married?" Lucy asked the desperation clear in her voice.

This time Layla cut in by saying "Lucy there is no way of getting out of this all the contracts are already signed you already have a ring on your hand and are legaly married." then in a softer tone Layla continued "Lucy I know this is hard for you so I thought I would give you some friends to help you through your new life."

At hearing this Lucy covered her mouth with her hand and gasped "You don't mean your giving me you gate keys do you?''

"Yes but if I do you have to follow through with marrying the Justine boy and I don't care how close the family is involved with magic if they new you use magic they might break the contract so under no circumstances are they to find out or even see your keys is that understood?" Layla set her keys out on the table between the two couches.

Lucy looked in awe at her mothers keys she had so many she had all but one of the zodiac keys she was missing Leo the lion but that didn't matter to Lucy she was so proud of her mom, with all the keys she had Lucy just knew her mom had to be. In all the history of Celestial magic there hadn't been one Celestial mage to hold all of the zodiac at once. Getting all the zodiac keys had been layla's goal until she had lost her magic after being sick and was lucky she only lost her magic. Layla had trained lucy in Celestial magic and Lucy could hhold one gate open for a whole day with a little bit of a struggle but could hold all the keys open safely for about half an hour. Layla had also taught Lucy some Celestial spells.

"Thank you so much mom I promise I will take great care of them." Lucy said as she got up and gave her mom a tight hug.

Just as Lucy let go of her mom there was a knock at the door. Jude looked away from his wife and daughter and said "Come in."

Lucy and Layla had both sat down and were looking at the door that opened a second after Judes invitation.

A tall built man with piercings covering his face and arms walked in and said " ." Lucy decided he wasn't one for talking much.

"I assume you are Gajeel from Fairy tail."Jude said

When all Gajeel did was nod his head yes Jude continued with "Please sit."

Gajeel did as he said and sat on the same couch as Lucy on the other end leaving a decent amount of room between them.

Jude motioned towards Lucy and said "This is my daughter Lucy you will be gaurding her until she reaches 's estate." Jude then picked up the Celestial keys and handed them to Gajeel he took the keys and looked strangely at them. "You will give thoses to Lucy once she is at the estate. Questions?" Jude said looking quiet bored.

"Yeah, when are we leaving." Gajeel said his voice was low and gravelly.

"You will be departing as soon as the Justine family has arrived." Jude said his made it obvious he didn't want to be speaking to Gajeel. Jude stood up and Layla did the same and followed him to the door. Layla looked back and told her daughter that she need to make sure she didn't leave anything important at home then shut the door.

After a few minutes of silence Lucy turned to Gajeel stuck her hand out and said "Hi I'm Lucy."

Gajeel looked at Lucy then her hand back to Lucy and as if only just seeing her hand he lightly shook it and decided he would talk because he was bored. "So why are you goin' to this ' ' place bunny?"

Lucy looked at him with confusion "Bunny?"

"Yeah I called you bunny."

"Why would you call me bunny?" Lucy asked liking this whole exchange because of the lack formalities

"You are Bunny because you are small and look smart." Gajeel said like it was onehundred percent logical.

"Okay Bolt head."

At Lucys remark Gajeel looked at her and started laughing. "I think I like you Bunny got some spark."

"Come on Bolt head the Justines are here." Lucy said smirking at getting the man to talk.

Gajeel nodded his head and followed Lucy out of the room and walked behind her to the staircase Lucy put on a fake smile and walked down the staircase that ended in front of the houses grand front doors. A few seconds after Lucy stepped off the staircase a servent opened the door and held it open and three people walked in. Gajeel nearly laughed when he saw the youngest of the three it was Freed and Gajeel thought he looked absolutely hilarious and he didn't know what was funnier the rune mages expression or his clothes. Freed looked like he hated life at this point and had on the same clothes as always except he now had gloves and was missing his sword which made his belt look stupid. There again in Gajeel's opinion his outfit always looked stupid.

Lucy walked over to the group of people that had just entered her house did a small curtsey then said "Hello my name is Lucy it is a pleasure to meet you."

The yougest of the group had long green hair and didn't look half bad compared to some of Lucy's other suiters.

"Hello Lucy my name is Freed I look forward to getting to know you."

"I also look forward to getting to know you now if you would please follow me."

Lucy lead the Justines through the hallway and into a library where her parents sat drinking tea while talking.

"Mother , father, the Justines are here." Lucy said as she walked to stand behind the couch they were sitting on.

Jude stood up shook 's hand then asked him to sit. While and Heartfilia were talking Layla got up and took Lucy with her while Freed and his mom followed them Gajeel was just silently following the group from behind. There little group had walked outside and found two carriages in the driveway. Layla pulled Lucy into a hug and whispered into her ear "I love you Lucy remember you will always have me and your spirts I just know you will become the greatest celestial mage there ever has or ever will be go far my child. Follow the path of the stars."

Gajeel's eyes widdened when he heard Bunny was a mage but his face quickley became stoic again.

Freeds mother gave him a quick hug and said "Remember to write often."

"Goodbye Mother." was Freeds only response. He walked away from his mother and into one of the carriges and sat down.

Well tell me what you think. I know it's not the best or good at all but yeah. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT.


	2. A Fairy Gaurd

**There are some grammar issues in the last chapter that I can't figure out how to fix so sorry about that. I am really surprised at how many people like this story and I really appreciate it. On with the story._**

After Lucy had finished saying her goodbyes to her mother she went to the carriage and got in. Gajeel went to follow Lucy but was pulled aside by Layla. In a hushed voice Layla asked "Do you still have the keys?" Gajeel only nodded and patted his front pocket that held the keys when he gave no move to make a verbal response Layla continued with "Those keys are very important to my family do not lose them." after Layla finished speaking she walked away and stood next to like nothing happened.

Gajeel found what Layla said to be strange but just summed it up to be some weird rich person thing. I mean to collect keys with constellation symbols on them? Just weird.

Gajeel got into the carriage and saw Lucy and Freed sitting on opposite sides. Lucy seemed to be lost in thought while Freed was staring out the window looking bored out of his mind. Gajeel sat on the same side as Lucy and waited for the carriage to leave the Heartfilia estate.

After nearly 25 minutes of silence Gajeel was starting to get aggravated he new Freed didn't talk much but from what he understood he had just married Bunny and they had only greeted each other, so Gajeel snapped.

"Freed what the heck is going on here." Gajeel looked at Freed expectantly.

Freed closed the book he was reading after marking the page and said "We are traveling to my estate and you are gaurding and I."

"Freed I know what my job is you left saying you had urgent family matters not that you were going to go an' get married." Gajeel looked at Freed with doubt but said nothing more.

After a few moments of silence Freed looked at Gajeel rather pleadingly and said "Please don't tell anyone I never thought this was why my parents summoned me back to the estate" Freed took a deep breath before continuing "Others don't accept the way of life of the higher class , I myself among those people in there beliefs but I am heir to the Justine estate and therefore can not go of and pay no heed to my actions in reflection of my family's name."

Gajeel sat without speaking for several minutes processing what Freed had said before looking at said man with a straight face and saying "I have no clue what anything you just said means but as long as I get paid for the job I don't care."

With that said Freed relaxed more than he initially was and the rest of the ride to the estate was silent.

 **Sorry for the really short chapter. Thoughts ideas comments let me know. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Something Hidden

**Sorry for the long wait here ya go.**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy tail not me**

After the carriage had left the Heartfilia estate and Lucy had realized that Freed wasn't going to be the type of person to talk. She understood that he wasn't going to be her best friend or anything, but the man could at least talk to her. Lucy was a bit mad that the man she had just married favored looking out a window to speaking with her so she retreated into her head ranting to Virgo.

Lucy had been so into her conversation with Virgo and Capricorn that she didn't notice when the carriage had stopped. Capricorn was talking about starting Lucy's sword training ,that he insisted was very important for her while Virgo argued that her skills with her whip were plenty enough to protect her.

Gajeel had tried saying Lucy's name to get her attention several times and when this didn't work he gave up and nudged her in the shoulder.

When Lucy felt her shoulder being hit she immediately snapped back to reality. She looked across from her to notice Freed was no longer in the carriage then looked out the window to notice that they were stopped and at a house, which she assumed to be Freed's estate.

Gajeel cleared his throat gaining Lucy's attention and said "Well Bunny gonna get out or sit here all day?"

Lucy let out a small laugh before saying "Why I don't know this seat is rather comfortable." you could hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice as she got up and out of the carriage stepping onto the stone pathway that led up to the houses rather large front porch where Freed was standing waiting for her.

Gajeel let out his typical 'gi hi hi' before following Lucy out of the carriage. Once Gajeel got out of the carriage and shut the door it drove off. Gajeel walked in front of Lucy and dug the keys out of his pocket and handed them to Lucy without looking back.

Lucy took her keys and tucked them in one of the many folds of her uncomfortable dress and followed Gajeel up to the porch. Freed looked at Lucy before sighing and saying "If you would follow me Lucy I will show you to your new room." his tone flat and sounding emotionless.

Gajeel stood there and watched as Lucy looked at Freed with a smile on her face as she simply said "Of course." and followed him into the house. How she was not mad at Freed for basically ignoring her the whole 2 hour ride was beyond weird to him.

After a few minutes Freed came back out on the porch shutting the door behind him softly. He walked over to Gajeel his normally stoic mask had slipped leaving his face to express worry, though he still held his head high.

"Okay Freed you got me interested what on Earth is going on?"

"My family is one from a noble standing and nobles have there children marry to other nobles as to not tarnish the proclaimed perfect blood line as well as to ensure that an heir to the family is born."

"So why was I there do your parents question your abilities as a mage?" Gajeel was getting aggravated over all these weird rich people things.

"My parents do not care of my abilities as a mage they are actually quite ashamed of me being a mage and the fact that I associate with anyone out of the guild outside of business matters for it is frowned upon in high society to practice magic."

"Yet they married you off to someone that is taught to not like magic." Gajeel was really not liking these rich people things.

"My hand in marriage has been offered to Lucy since I was six while it was unknown to me at the time I ran away from home and I am now stuck in a legally binding contract that states I am to be wed to Lucy and our parents companies are to merge. I do not know if she frowns upon magic or not but if her or her parents find out they can back out of the contact and in the process tarnish my fathers company."

"How are you going to keep the fact that your in a guild and are a mage from her."

"I don't know I'll figure something out but please don't tell her."

"I won't say anything to anyone just as long as long as I get my reward for the job."

At that Freed handed Gajeel a big stack of jewels and muttered "Thank you"

Gajeel walked down from the porch and started walking down the pathway but stopped and turned around to face Freed again and said "I'd watch Bunny girl if I were you she's smarter than she let's on and I have a feeling that Bunny is hiding something." with that said he turned around and walked away.

Freed walked into his house feeling utterly confused. He could only guess that Gajeel had meant Lucy when he said Bunny ,that part made sense. And yes ,she probably was smart as she had grown up as an heiress but what had he meant by she was hiding something?

 **Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter hope you enjoyed leave me an idea if you have one.**


	4. The Team

**Welp not dead yet sorry it took so long to post again. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy tail. On with it.**

Lucy had decided she liked Freed's house, it was no where as big as the Heartfilia estate it was certainly a nice house. Lucy had her own room and an adjoining bathroom that looked amazing with all of it's beautiful stone features and large bath tub. She really liked the bathtub.

Freed and Lucy hadn't had a decent conversation for the entirety of the week Lucy had started living in house. They had meals but conversation never got past how well one another slept. Lucy had tried to keep conversation flowing, she really did, but for the life of her she could not read his face he very rarely showed emotion.

Everyday pretty much followed the same schedule for Lucy: wake up, put on uncomfortable unrealistic dress, eat breakfast with Freed with little to no conversation, watch Freed leave for his 'work' (she was getting suspicious), summon some of her spirits and talk to them, eat lunch, then clean the house until Freed got back.

It was getting pretty boring but she would find something to make it fun, eventually. Freed had told Lucy that he would be going on business for a week this morning at breakfast. Since Lucy would have the house to herself for a week she saw no reason to wear the nightmare of clothing that people called a dress and instead wore a much more practical short black skirt along with a red belly shirt.

She was busy washing the dishes from her small lunch that consisted of scrambled eggs and bacon(you can never go wrong with bacon)when Virgo had opened her own gate and told her that there were 3 mages walking up the driveway before dismissing herself. Lucy ran upstairs and grabbed her belt and quickly fastened it around her waist so she would have her keys and whip.

Lucy ran back down the stairs while adjusting her belt so her whip and keys weren't visible to someone looking at her from the front. She stepped of the last step right as there was a pounding at the door. Lucy put on her game face and straitened her posture before opening the door. The 3 people that she was now staring at were strange to say the least a man with bright blond almost gold hair with a huge build and a lightning shaped scar over his right eye a second man with a helmet covering the top part of his face and had his tongue hanging out of his mouth that had a Fairy tail insignia on it and finally a woman that had on an interesting dress that was green.

"Who are you." the blond one asked

"The same to you, quite rude to come to someone's house and demanded who they are." Lucy countered as she said that Virgo telepathically told her one was a sieth mage and the other a Lightning dragon slayer but that the girls magic she didn't know.

"This isn't your house blondie, so I suggested that you get out before I make you." The one Lucy decided was the lightning mage said.

"One I do live here I just moved in last week and two my name isn't blondie it's Lucy so shut up Sparky." Lucy declared with defiance in her voice. The Lightning mage was obviously the groups leader because the other two were not speaking up.

At this being said the brunet started laughing hysterically before the sieth mage said "Shut up Ever."

The woman gave him a look of defiance before saying "But Bix, Freed of all people living with a girl I mean I don't think the man has ever even had a girlfriend."

"Good point" Bixlow said before turning to Lucy and saying "who are you?"

"I am Lucky Lucy Heartfilia and although it is not any of your business I am Freed's wife now how about some names and why you are bothering me." Lucy said inwardly smiling at the dropped jaws of all three of her uninvited visitors. Then going unnoticed by Bixlow and Evergreen she whispered under her breath "Gemini" before calling out much louder "Freed, could you please come here for a minute there are people here that seem to know you."

Laxus was really starting to get aggravated by Lucy he could tell that she could use magic and had very large reserves of he could tell she had just used her magic but couldn't tell what it was. It was a rare magic and powerful magic that's for sure. But he was certain that he had only heard one heartbeat n the house and now there were two.

Gemini-Freed came up and put a hand on her shoulder and telling her "Lucy why don't you go finish up in the kitchen."

Lucy turned around without thinking and started towards the kitchen until the lightning slayer said "So your a Celestial wizard are you? And I'm guessing that this is a spirit. Gemini?"

"How did you..." Lucy started before being interrupted. "Look blondie I don't know who you are but I want some answers." Laxus said walking past Gemini-Freed and sitting down on the couch heavily on the couch with Bixlow and Evergreen following his lead and sitting on the love seat.

"Thanks for trying, Gemini, you can go now." with that Gemini went back into their natural form circled around Lucy then vanished in a puff of golden smoke.

Bixlow and Evergreen were frozen in place until Laxus cleared his throat to say "So blondie why are you in Freed's house."

"I already told you the name is Lucy and I'm here because we are married." Lucy said timidly but defensively.

Evergreen snorted "Freed getting married I don't think he has ever even liked a girl before."

"Well it's not like he likes me, I don't think we have even had a proper conversation since we've met." Lucy said the last part more or less to herself.

"Then why on Earth would you be married?" Bixlow almost yelled

"There is a thing called arranged marriages and I happen to be in one." Lucy said with a small frown on her face.

"Where is Freed now, Blondie?" Laxus asked just to irritate Lucy.

"I don't know he left this morning saying he would be gone for a week on business, Sparkplug." Lucy smiled inwardly at the lightning mages obvious irritation at being called sparkplug.

"Then how am I supposed to know your telling the truth here?" Laxus said with a serious tone to his voice.

"Do you want the contracts?" Lucy said she was done with this conversation and just wanted to go and train with Capricorn and it was obvious in her voice.

"Yeah that be good." Laxus answered.

Lucy grabbed a key in her pouch and held it out in front of her before speaking with confidence in her "Open gate of the maiden Virgo!" with a flash of smoke Virgo appeared. "Virgo do you have the contracts?"

Virgo bowed to Lucy before handing her a folder and saying "Yes Princess."

Three little totems flew up above Bixlow Saying "Princess Princess Princess." Bixlow let out a laugh before sticking out his tongue.

"Aren't those guys cute." Lucy said as if speaking about a dog. Lucy handed Laxus the folder before turning to Virgo and asking "How mad is Capricorn at me for missing training this time?" a hint of fear in her voice.

"It's not so bad this time Princess he's only been ranting after two minute late mark this time." Virgo said with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

 **Here is a longer post sorry for not posting for so long.**


	5. Capricorn

Oh great an angry Capricorn before a training session that is just what I need and to top it all off I have three random people in the house. Sighing Lucy turned to Laxus to watch him look over the contract he seemed to know what he was looking for and didn't need any explanations about the wording or format of the contract. "Virgo has grandpa Crux finished up on the research I asked about?" Lucy asked her spirit.

"Yes Princess, he has found all the information regarding the lion he has clearance to." Virgo turned to meet Lucy's gaze.

"And what did he find?"

"The lion has been banished from the spirit world he is a member of a guild, although which one he has joined is unclear, and the most interesting part is that he holds his own key."

With a little hesitation Lucy asked "Under what circumstances was Leo banished?"

"He was banished for causing the death of his master Princess." Virgo replied her voice icy cold.

"His last master huh?" Lucy said to herself before saying "Karen Lilica that was his last master, am I right?"

"Yes Princess."

Laxus set the folder down on the coffee table seemingly pleased with what he had found inside. Virgo picked up the folder and bowed to Lucy before saying "I will take my leave now." and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Lucy looked at Laxus then Bixlow and then to Evergreen seeing there expectant looks so she explained "Leo is the last golden zodiac spirit I need to complete the set."

"Why do you want to complete the set so bad?" Bixlow asked

"My spirit that trains me, Capricorn said that getting all twelve will boost my magic power but I don't really need more magic power I want to save Leo he was owned by the same person one of my other spirits were owned by he saved that spirit but his owner took a job she couldn't handle and died and her death was viewed as his fault so he was banished from the Celestial world to die and I can't let that happen." Lucy said with determination in her voice.

After a few seconds Lucy decided to break the silence "Well I've told you my name and I'm sure you won't want me to call you sparkplug all the time so how about some names?"

"I'm Evergreen, sorry about Laxus he's actually a big softie once you get to know him." Laxus glared at Evergreen.

"Give it up boss man" the sieth mage said to Laxus before turning to Lucy and saying "The names Bixlow." before lolling his tongue out of his mouth.

"Well nice to meat you all, Laxus if your done interrogating me I'm going to get to training before Capricorn kills me if were all good with that." Lucy wasn't really caring for his opinion on the matter so she grabbed Capricorn's key and was bout to summon him but Laxus decided to interrupt.

"Mind if we stay to watch?" ugghhh another person that shows no facial expressions "Your magic interests me it's rare and I can tell it's really strong."

Bixlow and Evergreen traded looks of shock before Evergreen said "Laxus just gave her an almost complement, Bix this is a miracle Laxus being nice to a new person."

"Oh shut up don't tell me you didn't feel her magic." Laxus finished with his signature glare.

"You guys can stay just be quiet mad a Capricorn is not good for anyone." Lucy said before putting his key back out in front of her and finishing with "Open gate of the sea goat Capricorn."

In a puff of smoke Capricorn appeared and started speaking right away "Lucy if you can not train when Freed is here then you must train whenever you can you know it is vital to gain as much strength as you" Capricorn looked at Lucy and stopped talking he stared at her before walking around her looking her up and down "Lucy what in the stars are you wearing? You know what it doesn't even matter go change I refuse to have the Heartfilia heirs dressed like that." then muttering under his breath "If Layla saw you know."

Lucy not wanting to further agitate the already agitated spirit ran upstairs to change.

Evergreen muttered under her breath "A talking goat that stands on two legs and talks and is a sea goat non the less and he is wearing a suit."

"Celestial magic is definitely strange but I can see what you were saying she has insane magic reserves." Bixlow said

Capricorn turned to face the people he had failed to notice earlier and bowed "Celestial magic is as some would say strange but most only view it that way for it's rarity and you are very correct that Lady Lucy has a lot of magic she is in fact the most accomplished Celestial mage to have ever lived."

Lucy came down the stairs wearing a floor length dress with ruffles on the sleeve cuffs "Capricorn quit trying to impress them with your star pupil." Lucy said while rolling her eyes "Why do you insist that I wear this monstrosity of a dress. How do you see this as a practical for training anyway."

Bixlow started laughing before saying "What on Earth are you wearing."

Evergreen smacked Bixlow with her fan before saying "Sush Lucy your dress looks fabulous although I do want to know why you are wearing that fancy of a dress for training?"

"Oh I know it's just the best perk of living a life in high society the death traps that they call dress it's just the best." Lucy said putting on her best fake smile she could manage.

Bixlow was cackling at this point after he calmed down enough to speak he said "How can you keep a straight face and say that. That was priceless."

"On a different note what form of torture you call training are subjecting me to today Capricorn?" Lucy said dramatically.

"I want you to hold out a star dress and two open two more golden gates, ."


	6. Training With an Audience

**tada**

What is Capricorn thinking this isn't training this is to easy. You know what I don't have anything else to do lets just roll with the punches. "Which star dress?"

"Cancer would work well." Capricorn said with a nod.

Lucy stood straight and focused her magic on Cancer's key that was still on her belt and merged with it transforming her outfit. She now wore her hair in high pigtails and her outfit consisted of thigh high socks and a dress type outfit completed with a belt for easy fighting. In her hands were twin swords that resembled scissors.

"Virgo. Aries." Lucy summoned her spirits without the usual incantation and they appeared beside her side without there usual greetings.

"Lucy I would like you to spar with me now without your spirits help." Came Capricorn's monotone voice

"I'm guessing no changing star dresses?"

"That is correct." came his quick reply.

"Okay then let's do this." Lucy said before jumping at Capricorn with the swords.

Capricorn easily dodged the first attack then said "Remember speed is worth nothing if you don't swing your sword correctly. Another swing and another easily dodged sword "Posture Lucy" Capricorn reminded.

Seemingly off topic Lucy asked "Virgo you can fix anything in this house right?"

"Of course Princess."

"Good, Capricorn you ready for this? No holding back, alright."

"As you wish Lucy." was the only response she received.

Lucy pushed her magic into her swords and ran at Capricorn full force. Capricorn was having difficulty moving faster than Lucy at this point but hadn't been hit, yet. Lucy had backed Capricorn into a corner and put the point of the sword up to his chest but not stabbing him.

"I win." Lucy said triumphantly.

"Very good Lucy. For the rest of todays training keep Virgo's gate open so she can clean and research what guild Leo might be in and meditate." Lucy nodded her head and Capricorn vanished back to the spirit world .

Lucy released her star dress then thanked Aries and told her she could leave. Finally getting a look around the room Lucy saw the damage that had been caused in the wake of her and Capricorn's fight. The rug had a tear in it and the coffee table had gashes from her swords but the best of it all was the shocked faces of her three house guest. "Virgo could you please clean up?"

"I will do that right away just work on finding the lion, Princess."

"Thanks Virgo you're the best." Lucy motioned for the three mages to follow her and they did.

Lucy lead them to the kitchen and they sat at the breakfast bar while she walked toward the fridge and pulled it open "Do you want anything to drink?" She asked pulling out a water bottle for herself.

"Yeah" Laxus said motioning for her to throw him a water bottle. While Bixlow's totems flew around Lucy's head in a circle chanting water so she threw a bottle at Bixlow which he caught. Evergreen politely declined.

"So what do ya think?" Lucy asked.

"You definitely know how to spar." Laxus said after a minute of contemplation.

"Knows what she's doing she's probably on the same level as most of the people in our guild." Evergreen looked at Laxus like he was crazy. He probably was but not entirely the point.

"Fighting against her own spirit has no surprises she has most likely spared with him a lot before. Fighting with someone who you already know their weaknesses and strengths isn't the same as fighting an opponent that you just met." Laxus said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bixlow countered "You got to admit that that was a good spar."

"Never denied it."

Virgo walked into the kitchen and announced her presence by saying "I have finished cleaning the living room and left a folder regarding the lion on the coffee table, I will dismiss myself goodbye Princess." In a flash of golden smoke Virgo was gone as quick as she came.

"Well I'm going to do some research and I don't think you'll find that too interesting so..." Lucy trailed off not wanting to be rude.

Laxus stood up and walked out of the kitchen causing Evergreen and Bixlow to do the same. When he walked into the living room he stopped blinked a few times shake his head then walked out of the house. Seeing the living room look as if it hadn't just been torn apart by swords was shocking to say the least. Evergreen looked around the room with wide eyes and mumbled "Celestial magic is weird." while walking out the door.

Bixlow walked out the door head held high and shouted "Bye Cosplayer"

"Cosplayer?" Lucy questioned before deciding to ignore it and yelled back her own goodbye.

 **Another chapter done! Hiro Mashima owns Fairy tail. Tell me what you think.**


	7. A trip to the Guild

**Well then here's this hope you like if not tell me why.(Seriously I could use some criticism) As always I don't own Fairy tail.**

* * *

Looking through the file Virgo left I confirmed that Karen, Leo's previous master, was a member of Blue Pegasus. That crossed that guild off the list of possibilities along with some others. Mermaid heel was an all girls guild so that was a no go and Sabertooth seemed to be to controlling of it's mages so it was unlikely. Phantom lord was off the list for the same reason as Sabertooth. With this Lucy had narrowed the possible guilds down to Fairy tail or Lamia Scale.

Feeling like she made enough progress for the time being Lucy sat the folder back on the coffee table.

Sitting on the floor with her legs folded she began her meditation. Focusing on the steady in and out of her breath. Pushing her magic out of her and into spheres that circled her head. She sat there trying to keep the spheres out for as long as possible. Time slipped away from her and she eventually lost control of the spheres. Merging her magic back into her magic container she looked through the window to see the sun beginning to set.

Getting up from her place on the ground Lucy decided she needed food. Walking into the kitchen and feeling lazy she opted to reheat the grilled chicken from the day before.

After dinner Lucy went to her room and took a quick shower in the adjoining bathroom.

Feeling exhausted from her meditation after Lucy slipped on some pjs and flopped into her bed, quickly drifting off into the land of sleep.

* * *

The rays of sunlight that slipped past the curtains woke Lucy from her peaceful sleep. Lazily feeling around her nightstand the celestial mage burrowed her face further into the pillows. Her hand finally landing on her keys she laced her fingers around the desired key and was shocked when Horologium told her it was already nearing ten o'clock. Lucy begrudgingly rolled out of bed and made her way downstairs.

With a bowl of cereal in hand Lucy headed for the couch and called out Cancer and Virgo.

"Do you think it would be possible to disguise me so that no one would notice me as a Heartfilia but a celestial spirit would still notice me as a celestial spirit mage? I plan on looking for Leo today." Lucy asked between mouthfuls of her cereal.

"I could bring you clothes from the spirit world, a celestial spirit would be sure to notice the magic remnants on the clothing Princess."

"Doing your hair and makeup could make you almost unidentifiable, Ebi."

"That'd be awesome you guys are the best." Lucy said with a smile and with that both spirits disappeared. Walking back through the kitchen Lucy threw her empty bowl into the sink before heading back up-stairs to her room.

* * *

Looking at herself in the mirror Lucy was amazed. Her sprits were nothing short of miracle workers. Her hair was now an orange-ish color and her eyes hazel. Her lips a striking red and a beautiful smoky eyes. The outfit she had on was amazing to say the least she had on a white button up shirt a red tie with all twelve zodiac constellations on it a black jacket but her absolute favorite part of the outfit was the black mid-thigh skirt that had all of the constellations of the keys she had contracts with.

Standing up and wrapping the two spirits up in a group hug Lucy told them "You two are the best this is beautiful I can barely believe my own eyes!"

"We made you closely resemble how Leo looked before he was banished so you would stick out even more to him." the pink haired spirit said.

"Thank you both so much."

"Anytime Lucy" "Anytime Princess" the two sprits said simultaneously before disappearing in a poof of sparkling gold.

Grabbing a black belt with a gold buckle Lucy attached her whip and belt before putting it on and heading out of the house and towards Fairy tail.

* * *

Coming up to the guild Lucy could hear noise from it before even opening the door. That would be helpful for going unnoticed. Opening the door and stepping into the large building Lucy got a few stares but most people dismissed her. Weird was normal here. Looking around the large building Lucy spotted a bar and decided to head over to it and ask for the guild master.

The bar maid, who she recognized to be Mirajane, came up to her with a bright smile "Hi I'm Mira, How can I help you today?"

"I was hoping I could speak with your guild master."

"Okay follow me and I'll show you to his office." Mira said while walking around the bar.

Mira led her across the guild hall and up a set of stairs. Walking up to a wooden door the bar maid stopped and knocked on the door then opened the door while announcing "Master there is a young lady that wishes to speak with you."

Looking up from a rather large stack of papers the guild master dismissed Mira with a simple "Thanks Mira" before turning his attention to Lucy "I'm Makarov master of Fairy tail please sit." he said motioning towards the chair in front of his desk.

Complying Lucy said "I'm Stella and I have a very serious matter to discuss with you that most likely involves one of your guild members."

"How serious is this matter your proposing?"

"Very, I am a celestial spirit mage and Leo the Lion, the leader of the zodiac, had been banished under false circumstances and I have made it my personal mission to save him." taking a deep breath before continuing "I believe there is a high probability that he is a member of your guild if he is not saved soon then he will vanish from existence entirely."

"Well then this is a very serious matter indeed, do you know of any specific details that would cause him to stand out?"

"While I have never met Leo personally my other spirits have told me a great deal about him, he has hair the same color as mine, his magic closely resembles that of a ring mages, and he wears tinted glasses constantly."

Thinking over the information he was just giving Makarov sat stroking his mustache for a minute. "Stella with the information you have given me I believe that you were right to come to me I have a guild member in mind."

"Do you think that you could have him come up here after I summon one of my spirits to see if it's him." Lucy was really starting to get hopeful that she could actually save him.

"Very well I'll go get him while you summon your spirit I will be back in a minute." Makarov said while getting up from his desk and walking out of the room.

Pulling out Virgo's key and summoning the spirit "Virgo in a minute a man I think is Leo will come in and I want you to tell me if its him of not."

"Of course Princess." was the spirits simple reply. Not a second later the door opened and in walked the two men.

"Loke this is Stella the mage that was interested in you." Makarov said while shutting the door behind him. Lucy looked at Loke and noticed his tense frame.

"Nice to meet you Loke my name is Stella." Lucy said sticking her hand out toward the ring mage.

Reluctantly Loke quickly gripped her hand and gave his head a slight nod then backing away from her.

Using the break in conversation as her time to speak up Virgo said "It's him Princess." before vanishing to the spirit world.

Loke stared at the spot Virgo had just been with wide eyes. Lucy seeing his shock and uneasiness spoke in a soft voice "Leo I just want to help I know Karen's death wasn't your fault. I've talked to Aries, I want to fix what happened"


	8. Saving Leo

Lucy knew that it was going to be challenging to save Leo but this was a bit ridiculous. The second he had realized she was a celestial spirit mage he ran. Sprinting across the guildhall jumping over tables and running through the door seemed a bit rash to Lucy but if he was going to do it then she would too.

Grabbing her whip off her belt she wrapped the end of it around one of the rafters in the middle of the guildhall before jumping from the second floor landing yards away from the exit Leo was currently running through. Running after him Lucy was becoming fairly confident that she could catch him.

Receiving a few odd looks as she ran down the streets of Magnolia she called out to the Spirit "Will you please stop running" narrowly missing nocking over one of the kids playing ball in the street Lucy stumbled a bit before continuing her mad dash after the spirit "I just want to help!"

The Spirit continued ignoring the mages pleas in favor for trying to out run her eventually reaching the edge of town and all the way out into the woods. The two continued the chase until they reached a grave that overlooked a waterfall. The spirit collapsed his very being flickering in and out of existence as he sobbed.

Reaching the spirit Lucy crouched down and grabbed him by the shoulders and looked into his eyes "Leo please let me help you I don't want you to die."

"What do you care, you just want to use me don't you?" a scream of pain and agony ripped through his throat followed by more sobs "Can't you let me die in peace?"

"I'm not about to let you die when I haven't done everything I can to stop it I know what happened between you and Karren it wasn't your fault she was foolish to use her spirits as tools." a few stray tears made there way down Lucy's face "I know it wasn't your fault and deep down so do you so please let me help you."

"There's nothing you can do the Spirit king has already made his decision, I can never go back."

Magic pressure rose around them as Lucy became more and more enraged with the spirit king. "NO I WON'T ACCEPT IT" seeing Leo on the ground with a tear stricken face she lowered her voice compassion lacing it "I won't accept it you can't die whoever decided that you were at fault is an idiot." Lucy magic spiked to a new high and the celestial spirit king was floating in front of her.

While Lucy never had a solid plan as to how she was going to save Leo the Spirt King's intervention had certainly never crossed her mind. "Leo the Lion, old friend though not by your own hand you were the cause of Karen's death, and as stated in the celestial law you were to be banished for eternity. I have made my judgment and it stands."

"Loke has been suffering in the human world for three long years, he didn't kill Karen he stood up to her because someone had to protect Aries!"

"I must say it is heartbreaking to see an old friend like this." the sprit kings monotonous hung in the air.

"What's wrong with you Stashface an old friend is still a friend and one is right in front of you asking for forgiveness so open your eyes!"

"Stashface?" he sounded almost amused.

"Karen died because she took on a job she couldn't handle not because of Leo you have to change your verdict, he's innocent." Lucy began to glow from her magic with wisps of her hair flying up.

"Drop it already it doesn't matter if the verdict is changed I'm not looking for forgiveness I want to disappear."

"I won't let you! You dying isn't going to bring Karen back it's only going to make thing worse." Lucy's magic spiked again as all of her sprits appeared behind her. "You dying would only create more sadness. Think about us do you really want to leave Aries or your guild behind?" Lucy fell to the ground from the sudden use of the huge amount of magic. "All of my friends that came forward right now feel the same way I do."

"Your friends?" Loke was shocked did she really consider her sprits friends?

The Sprit king's booming voice cut off his thoughts "Hearing you speak so highly of my old friend has led me to think that it is not his actions but the law itself that needs questioned. Leo was forced to commit his crime to protect Aries, and the human girl is willing to risk her life to save Leo. I am so moved by your bonds of loyalty that I shall make an exception in this case, Leo the lion you are hear by granted passage to the Celestial world."

Lucy gave the Sprit king a thumbs up and said "Your awesome thanks Stashface."

"Be great full for the guidance of the stars."

"I have to make it up to her please sir." Loke begged.

"Very well then if you insist on atoning for your actions in the past then I hear by order you to live your life in the service of your friend, the human girl. You are lucky to have found such a loyal friend I suggest you protect her with your life as she did." the Sprit king then faded out of existence.

His key materialized in his hand and he gave it to Lucy saying "I just wanted to say thank you" before shimmering away.

* * *

' _I am glad I can send you good news of your guild member Leo, it brings me much joy to say that I was able to get to him on time as to save him. Although he is safe he is greatly weakened from his time in the human world but I will ensure that as soon as he is well enough I will send him to you. Until next_ time!'

Reading over her note again Lucy decided it was perfect and put it in Virgo's awaiting hands "Please deliver this to master Makarov." Virgo simply nodded before disappearing.

Lucy had finished a sword lesson with Capricorn and was quiet pleased with herself (Capricorn had said that she was learning incredibly fast) when Virgo appeared beside her "Princess Freed will be home any minute would you like me to help you get dressed?"

"That would be great thanks Virgo."

* * *

Sitting on the couch in the front room Lucy had just begun reading the book in her hands when she heard the door handle rattle. Closing the book she set it down next to her and looked toward the door.

In walked Freed with a slight limp and a few scratches adorning his face.

"How was your buisness trip Freed?" Lucy's voice was sickly sweet and filled with false innocence.

"Fine" upon seeing Lucy's expectant gaze he elaborated "I just ran into some unexpected issues."

"What kind of issues could you possibly run into on a buisness trip that would leave you this beat up?" this man was seriously getting on her nerves would it kill him to just tell the truth it's not like she had high expectations of him.

"It was nothing." Freed continued making his way towards the stairs.

"This nothing wouldn't have anything to do with a couple mage friends of yours would it?" Freed stopped in his tracks. "Because three of them came by and rudely questioned me although after clearing up somethings they were nice company."

"You met Laxus, Bickslow, and Evergreen?"

"Yep and I've been thinking a lot lately and I think we need to have an honest conversation." Lucy gestured to the seat next to her.

 **I have absolutely no excuse for why I haven't updated in like forever so sorry for that. Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter and if not you could always leave a comment and say why. As always I own nothing but the plot.**


	9. Honesty

Freed walked, well more like limped to the couch hesitantly. "What are you talking about?"

"Well I have just the slightest hunch that you don't work with your families company now do you?" Freed's usually stoic expression fell to one of disbelief "And those mage friends of yours are more than just friends they're your teammates aren't they?"

"Wha- How did get that idea?"

"It was pretty easy actually you came home everyday smelling like alcohol for one. Two you haven't been around any of the buisness functions and parties for years. You seemed furious at your parents and you coming back all beat up after your buisness trip just confirmed my theory."

"What are you implying?" Freed's voice was laced with fear.

"That your a guild mage are you not?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Freed may have said that he had no idea what she was talking about but Lucy could see the fear in his eyes.

"Freed you do know it's okay if your a mage right? I personally find magic fascinating."

"How...how could you possibly find out?"

It was Lucy's turn to take a risk now and she really hoped this didn't backfire on her "Well I'm a mage too. Although I'm surprised you never noticed."

"...what?"

"Yep!" Lucy was trying hard not to laugh at the look of pure shock on Freed's face. "So there is one thing I haven't been able to figure out though."

"And that is?" Freed seemed a little hesitant to ask but was slowly returning to his normal stotic appearance.

"What kind of magic do you use?"

Well that was certainly not what he was expecting to hear "I am a rune mage."

"Oh that explains why Virgo couldn't get any more information on you."

Virgo appeared in her usual flash and bowed to both Lucy and Freed in turn "Princess, master Freed" before turning back to Lucy "You called princess?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh and pinched her brow before "Virgo we both know that I didn't call you." at that Virgo simply nodded her head and walked out the front door.

Seeing Freed's questioning gaze shifting between the now closed door to her she decided that now was as good as time as any to explain "That's Virgo. She's one of my celestial spirits."

"So you are a Celestial mage?" you could see the excitement dancing in Freed's eyes.

"Yep" I'm proud of it too. "So do you think I could join your guild? I've always thought it would be cool to join a guild."

Freed seemed to debate his next words carefully "I think that we can certainly arrange that."

 **I don't own Fairy tail!**


	10. Joining the Guild

Freed and I were had decided that we would go to the guild so I could become a member today and I was ecstatic. When I woke up I hurried through my morning routine and put on some of my more relaxed clothes. Walking downstairs I found Freed sitting at the table a book in hand with breakfast already spread out on the table. So immersed in his book he didn't notice me when I sat down at the table and began eating. When he reached to turn the page of his book I noticed the golden band on his left hand.

"So your wearing your wedding ring today?" I had noticed that Freed didn't wear his wedding ring when he went to the guild.

"I realized that it was quite rude of me to not wear it when I am in fact married to you and I should wear it unless I am preparing to go into a fight." Freed shut his book and looked up at me during his explanation then said "I also noticed that you haven't taken your ring off since it was decided that we were to be married."

I tried to hide by growing blush by changing the subject "So when are we headed to the guild?" I grabbed my share of food and starting eating.

"I thought that it would be best if we were to leave for the guild shortly after we finish eating." Freed said thoughtfully.

I gave Freed a smile "It's so exciting I've never really been around other mages before."

* * *

Standing in front of the guild I was suddenly nervous not because of how big the building was, I had seen bigger, it was because even standing outside you could hear the happieness that practically radiated from the building, but even more intimidating than that was the sheer strenght of the magic energy that could just faintly be seen shimering in the air around the guild.

Freed almost had a smirk on his face "Nervous?"

"I think that I may be slightly terrified." I dusted some invisible dust off the hem of my skirt.

"You'll be fine." Freed said before turning and holding the door open for me.

Walking in I was in awe all of these people looked so happy and so carefree. There as a brawl going on in the middle of the room which instantly drew my attention these people seemed to have a ridiculous amount of brute strength.

Freed ushered me to the bar where none other than the famous Mira-Jane Strauss stood polishing a mug. "Good morning Mira-Jane."

"Morning Freed," she smiled cheerfully before she spotted me "Oh, hello you must be new I'm Mira-Jane but you can just call me Mira, what's your name?"

"My names Lucy, nice to meet you Mira." All my training as a heiress had me itching to curtsey but I resisted.

"Are you looking to join the guild Lucy?" Mira said as she set the mug down.

"Oh I would Just love to!" My excitement was bubbling over in my voice.

"Great where would you like your guild mark?" Mira held up the guild mark stamp.

"Left hand please." I smiled and held out said hand towards Mira.

When Mira lifted the stamp off my hand it revealed a pink Fairy tail guild mark. I squealed clutching my hand and turned around to face Freed "Look isn't it amazing!"

"Quite amazing," Freed said with a smile.

Bickslow in his usual maniac fashion was hanging over the rail of the second floor calling for Freed to come join the rest of the team.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me." Freed said to Lucy before heading up towards his team mates shaking his head.

Sitting down at the bar Lucy struck up a conversation with Mira and it wasn't long before Mira brought up her wedding ring.

"I don't mean to be rude Lucy but I noticed you are wearing a wedding ring would I be right to assume that you are married?" Mira looked so hopeful.

"Hm oh, yeah I'm married." I absentmindedly looked at my ring. It really was beautiful.

Mira clapped her hands in childish glee before asking "Is it anyone that I would know?"

"It's Freed."

I had to cover my ears because of Mira's scream of "WHAT! FREED YOU MARRIED!?"

I grimaced at all the attention that she was drawing towards us "Yes," I said hesitantly.

I wasn't sure if the squeal that she let out was entirely human or not "Freelu babies here I come! Oh just imagine the green haired brown eyed babies or or well imagine the blonde haired blue eyed ones!" Mira promptly passed out with hearts in her eyes.

Realizing Mira wasn't going to be much company I went upstairs to find Freed receiving a few odd looks on my way. Spotting Freed I walked up to the table he was sitting at I sat down by him. Freed was yet again reading while Evergreen and Bickslow were at the other end of the table bickering.

"So I think I might have accidently killed Mira." at my statement Evergreen and Bickslow stopped arguing and Freed closed his book.

"And how'd you go and do that Cosplayer?" Bickslow had his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Well she asked me who I was married to and I said Freed the she said something about freelu babies and before I knew it she was on the ground."

Bickslow was once again cackling Evergreen was hiding her giggles behind her fan and Freed uncharacteristically groaned.

 **Thanks for reading, as always I don't own Fairy tail some criticism would be greatly appreciated!**


	11. Laxus returns

It had been a couple of days since I had joined the guild and so far it had been awesome. On the first day Mira threw a giant party to celebrate me joining the guild and Freed and I's marriage. Really the only not awesome part would be today. Freed had me up and at the guild at five in the morning.

"I must be there to welcome Laxus back." Was his only reasoning. Laxus had been called away on an emergency S-class mission the day before I joined the guild and had said he would be back today. The guild was emptier than I had ever seen it Mira and Master Makarov were the only other people that were at the guild.

I sat at the bar watching as the guild mages slowly trickled in for the day. Waving or saying 'hi' to some of them.

It was around eleven when the Freed darted up from his seat to the front of the guild. I turned around to see that Laxus had just walked in. Getting up from my seat I went to greet him with Freed but at a much slower pace.

"So how was the mission Sparky?" Laxus looked shocked to see me.

"Mission was easy. What are you doing here Blondie?"

"I joined the guild." I held up my hand as proof. "And I don't think you get to call me Blondie when your blonde too."

"Whatever Blondie." Laxus was smirking as he walked over to the Thunder Legion's table.

Freed and I followed Laxus back to the table where Laxus flagged Mira down to bring him a drink "So Blondie got any fighting experience now?"

I rolled my eyes and decided to ignore the blondie comment "No, not yet, Freed said we could go on an easy job soon."

"So Laxus," the man in question rose an eyebrow "I was wondering if you'd do me a favor?"

"Depends on the favor blondie."

"Well you had said that fighting another mage would be a lot harder than fighting my spirits right?"

"I did say that," Laxus said in a questioning tone.

"Ever since you said that I've been wanting to fight someone else and I have been working on my speed lately so I was wondering if you'd be up for a spar sometime?" I looked at Laxus with puppy dog eyes.

"Sounds interesting enough lets do it," Laxus got up and motioned for me to follow.

"Wait now? I didn't mean right now." I knew I was strong but Laxus was really strong and well it's just slightly intimidating.

"Laxus you don't really intend to fight Lucy do you?" Freed looked between Laxus and Lucy with concern.

"Chill out Freed I won't kill her and come on Blondie no time like the present." Laxus shoved Lucy towards the outside training grounds while Freed followed apprehensively.

The training grounds were rather large and had several different sparring rings with dummies and weights with some other training equipment leaning up against the wall of the guild hall.

Laxus threw his fur lined jacket on one of the surrounding benches and began to stretch. "Better get ready Blondie no way you'll be able to even touch me if you aren't ready."

I began stretching myself as a held a telepathic conversation with the majority of my spirits trying to come up with a strategy.

'You could use my star dress to drill under him and trap him before he knows what's going on.' Virgo suggested.

'He has enhanced hearing as a dragon slayer that would never work without a huge distraction.'

'You could blind him using my powers so you could get close enough to break past his defenses Princess.' Loke was nearly giggling with happiness at the thought of being able to fight Laxus with Lucy.

'He works with lightning Loke blinding him probably wouldn't work and I haven't worked with you enough to know your fighting style. There's gotta be a good way to fight him I don't think I could be him in terms of brute strength so Capricorns out he's probably quick enough to dodge Sagittarius so that won't work.'

'What about me? ebi Could I be of some assistance?' Cancer asked

'Yes! Cancer you'd be perfect hears the plan.'

* * *

Freed and Laxus both watched as Lucy went about her stretching and the different expressions played across her face.

"Laxus you aren't really going to fight her are you?" Freed looked to his friend wringing his hands "You know how strong you are surely you don't want to hurt her. You know that there are serious repercussions from her family if they find out she has been injured."

"I wouldn't seriously hurt her Freed." Laxus said with a small frown on his face "Even if I wanted to I don't think I would be able to get close enough in our first spar."

"But Laxus surely you have more faith in yourself your an S-class mage and she has just joined the guild." Freed was beyond confused as to where all of Laxus' usual confidence had gone.

"I have faith in myself but I think that you lack faith in Blondie. From the little I've seen her magic is extremely versatile and she has humongous reserves of it."

"While that may be true do you really think you won't be able to overwhelm her?"

"I don't know but I'm excited t-" Laxus was cut of by Lucy.

"Ready whenever you are Sparky." The grin on Lucy's face was a little intimidating to say the least.

* * *

Lucy and Laxus stood on opposite ends of the sparing grounds facing each other. Freed stood in the middle of the ring looking slightly apprehensive as he glanced back and forth from the two blondes.

"The fight will stop when someone says they yield or whenever one of you is no longer able to continue. Do you understand?" after reciveing two nods of agreement he resumed speaking "On my mark and," Freed walked to the edge of the sparing grounds "Go!"

* * *

Lucy and Laxus locked eyes before they both sped towards each other. Laxus' arms sparked and glowed as lightning arced around them while Lucy's entire body seemed to glow. When the light faded she was now wearing a blue and white kimono with red accents with knee high black socks and holding twin swords in her hands.

* * *

 **Whoops cliff hanger! How do you think the fight will go? Please tell me what you think id love some criticism. As always I don't own Fairy tail.**


End file.
